gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00F
is a manga side story that's concurrent in canon with the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 anime and the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. The manga features the Celestial Being group called Fereshte (Persian: فرشته lit. angel; Japanese: フェレシュテ Fereshute) that deploys the second generation Gundams, the GNY series. They are the shadow group of Celestial Being as to the primary Gundam Meister's and crew of the Ptolemaios. Fereshte was proposed by second generation Gundam Meister, Chall Acustica, and approved by Veda to support Celestial Being within their shadows. The story was continued in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. Characters ;Chall Acustica :She's the founder and leader to Celestial Being group Fereshte. She was recruited into Celestial Being since she was a young girl. She appears to have negative memories about being the pilot to Gundam Plutone. ;Fon Spaak :A criminal forced by Celestial Being to become a Gundam Meister. He dislikes Aeolia Schenberg's ideals except the part about using the Gundams to change the world. As a untrustworthy character, he's shackled and has a explosive brace on his neck. Normally handcuffed, when piloting a Gundam, Hanayo will release the handcuff. ;Eco Calore :A spare Gundam Meister who was once a candidate to be a Third Generation Gundam Meister. ;Sherilyn Hyde :A young little mechanic to Fereshte. She's often seen with her Hanayo and although young, she was trained by Ian Vasty to repair/maintain the second generation Gundams. ;Hanayo :A cat themed Haro that can interface with Veda's terminal. It's unclear if this Haro has any unique abilities, but if it's made like any other Haro it can interface with other systems in Celestial Being to communicate and control. ;Hayana :A girl who obeys Hixar Fermi, Hayana possesses high physical capacities most would not imagine from her appearance. Registered as a Gundam Meister in Veda, she is capable of taking control of a Gundam remotely. Hayana is considered Hanayo's "sister" and resembles her, but views Hanayo with hatred and attempts to kill her. ;Hixar Fermi :A Gundam Meister on orders from Veda to follow Fon Spaak, who has been working independently from Fereshte. While Hixar appears to be the same man from Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, his personality is markedly different and he is shown to have a remotely-detonatable explosive strapped around his neck. Story Chapter 01: ''Another Gundam Meister The story begins in between the main series' episodes 1 & 2. Fereshte was analyzing the current situation of the primary group and making their assessment over their recent battles. Fon Spaak was making his assessment over the Enact and giving his analysis over Celestial Being's first two missions. While Fon Spaak and Eco took insulting shots at each other, Chall was thinking of her past and current development of Fereshte when they got their first mission. They have received orders to attack HRL forces located in CS35 area. Chall ordered Fon Spaak to sortie with a masked GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F, but he opted for GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. Chall seemed to have a uncomfortable history behind Plutone and was reluctant to approve of Fon's choice as Plutone had no mask, but he had Hanayo patch through Veda to get approval. Fon left to sortie with Plutone and told Chall, "I'll change your past self with your Plutone!" Chapter 02: GN-002 vs GNY-002F The story begins in between the main series' episode 4, the Taribia Republic conflict, when Exia was attacked by Graham Aker in his SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom. Eco Calore was surprised by the new Custom Flag and had Fon Spaak give his assessment over the new unit. Eco was surprised by Fon Spaak's ability to give a fast logical assessment of the Custom Flag's capabilities, strengths, and weaknesses. While debating with Eco, Fon Spaak was given a new mission to assist fellow Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos, piloting the GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo in their intervention at HRL's orbital elevator. From there, Fon Spaak is to give Lockon/Dynames support with Gundam Sadalsuud over destroying underwater mobile units. While Gundam Dynames Torpedo was attempting to acquire a firing solution, Fon Spaak used Sadalsuud's sensor's to acquire target and relayed tactical data for Lockon (unknown to Fon Spaak's assistance). After completing his mission, Fon Spaak wanted to entertain himself with Sadalsuud. While laughing, Hanayo revealed a pair of glowing eyes within the shell of the Haro. Chapter 03: Azadistan The main story takes place in between the main series' episode 12-13. Fon Spaak participated in the mission in Azadistan using the Gundam Abulhool. While heading to the place where the missile attacks against the solar generation facility originated, Fon encountered Ali Al-Saachez. After recognizing the mercenary, Fon left the airspace, noting that it was more interesting to let Ali live. Afterwards, while reporting to the crew, he explained that he would let Setsuna F. Seiei deal with Ali. During Setsuna's decision to land Exia on Azadistan unarmed to hand in Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, Fon expressed support on his actions, citing how Setsuna want to change the world with his own power. Chapter 04: Celestial Being vs Fereshte The story happens at the last part of the main series' episode 15. Fon in a Hellion watched Exia got bathe by Agrissa's plasma field. Before the Union, AEU,and HRL performed their joint military exercise, Fereshte figured out it was trap to capture the Gundams. Chall Acustica decided not to help Celestial Being, in accordance to Veda's orders not to interfere with the exercise. Fon Spaak sortied out anyway, wanting to see the outcome of the battle. Before heading out, Fon hinted to a possibility that Veda had been hacked. Back to the present, a new Gundam suddenly appeared on the battlefield, rescuing the Gundam Exia. Later, back at Fereshte's base, the team expressed their uncertainty about the new Gundam team and the credibility of Veda with the turnout of the events. The Trinity Team then came into contact with the Fereshte and, acting on Veda's wishes, ordered the Fereshte to hand over the 0 Gundam with its GN Drive. Without the 0 Gundam's drive, the Fereshte would be effectively disbanded. Opposing to the Trinty's demands, Fon Spaak with Hanayo piloted the Gundam Plutone and battled Team Trinity. Johann cited Fon's action as a treason to Celestial Being and have Fon's neck restrained to be detonated. Burst of blood immediately covered Fon's helmet. Despite the fatal injury, Fon continued to fight Team Trinity; 10 minutes before his heart starts failing. Chapter 05: Feelings... and Hopes Fon Spaak has only ten minutes until his heart fails as he battles Gundam Throne Zwei. Micheal Trinity released the GN Fangs and severely damaged the Gundam Plutone. Hanayo activated Gundam Meister 874 System and took control of Plutone as a last ditch resort to stop Fon from fighting. Nena Trinity read through Fon's info as she watched the scene. As Michael Trinity was about to rip out the GN Drive from the Plutone, Gundam 874 overload Plutone and escaped with Fon through the Core Fighter. In response, Johann Trinity used the GN Mega Launcher to shoot them down, but 874 managed to evade. The Team Trinity then retreated and ordered the Fereshte to retrieve the 0 Gundam's GN Drive as soon as possible. With Team Trinity receiving restricted data from Veda, Fereshte concluded that there was someone manipulating Veda from the shadows. Meanwhile, Hanayo and Fon continued to drift in space. Fon's body temperature is dropping rapidly and his bleeding stops, but he slipped into a coma. Hanayo decided not to follow Veda's commands and decides to save Fon's life. Chapter 06: Aeolia The chapter begins with Joyce Moreno treating Fon Spaak's injuries. With Ian Vashti there too, the old Krung Thep Crew were reunited and each of them reminisced the old days. During the conversation, Chall's tragic past was explored. After their meeting, time has come to past, spanning from the main series' episode 17 to 22. Chall and Eco were discussing about the traitor who was manipulating Veda from the shadows when the alarms from Fon's room went on. However, as they checked it out, it was only Fon calling to see them after waking up. The whole crew were glad Fon Spaak was ok. Later on, Fon Spaak and Hanayo sortied in Astrea F2 to check the situation outside. Meanwhile, on the Moon, Alejandro Corner's actions set off a system trap. The trap unlocked the 'Trans-Am System' on the four Ptolemaios Gundams and Gundam Astrea F2, giving them access to the full power and capabilities of their GN Drives. Chapter 07: Last Support Fon Spark flew through space and headed out to recover Celestial Being's supplies from their supply docks. He encountered a patrolling group of six Orbital Flags at the Supply Dock Area 923 GS and proceeded on eliminating them. The Fereshte continued their operation and managed to save their supplies in 4 of the supply docks. With the relative easiness of the operations, Fon began to suspect something and asks Hanayo to check Veda. Hanayo went on and confirmed that Veda wasn't "tracking" them and the Ptolemaios. She explained that their data were treated as non-existent and the Meisters still retained their privileges. As she continued to check into Veda, she also found out that the UN Forces had finally defeated Celestial Being and that the traitor behind Veda was Ribbons Almark. Later, Fon and Hanayo headed to the battlefield in Lagrange 1 to salvage anything from Celestial Being they could find. Fon and Hanayo found the GN Drive that Kyrios ejected to the battlefield and were able to retrieve it. They also found the wrecked Nadleeh but Fon decided to leave the unit and the pilot within it. Chapter 08: Hixar Fermi Season 2 of Gundam 00F starts; it continues on what happens during the four years before the return of Celestial Being. The chapter starts out with Hixar Fermi walking through Paris noticing the news of the battle between the PMC and the UN Forces. The PMC defended against the UN Forces to preserve their independent army but they were defeated by the UN's GN-Xs. Fon went to watched the battle in Gundam Abulhool F and immediately left the battlefield afterwards. Back at Fereshte's secret base on Earth, the team were fitting the retrieved GN Drive into Gundam Sadalsuud F. At the same time, Hanaya and Hixar infiltrated the Fereshte's base and headed on to steal the Gundam Sadalsuud with Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle. Just as they were about to head out, Fon Spaak with Hanayo, piloting the Abulhool F, burst through the wall and challenged Hixar to a fight. Chapter 09: Rondo of Fate The story starts with Hanaya and Hixar reading the fate of the World and Celestial Being through the Tarot Cards. Back to the current situation, Fon Spaak, piloting the Gundam Abulhool Type F, burst through the wall, ready to fight Hixar. On the side, Chall Acustica was surprised that Hixar Fermi, a comrade of her who was supposed to be dead, was alive all this time. Fon transformed the Gundam Abulhool Type F to flight mode and rammed it to Gundam Sadalsuud Type F's cockpit. However, Hixar managed to easily stop the attack. Fon then attacked the Sadalsuud point blank using the Abulhool's secondary head vulcan, but it was still ineffective. Sadalsuud then threw Abulhool across the hanger. Hixar was using the Sadalsuud's featured mini GN-Field to defend against Fon's attacks. Fon used Abulhool's vulcan again but Hixar blocked it again with a GN-Field. Hixar and Hayana then ran off with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F through the broken wall that Fon made earlier. Fon decided not to pursue, letting Hixar have the spare GN Drive. However, he later head out to search for Hixar himself, giving in to Fereshte's request to find him. Later that night, Hayana attacked Hanayo and destroyed the Haro that she was in. At the same time, Fon Spaak found Hixar Fermi at the HRL's Orbital Elevator. Chapter 10: Those Who See the World The scene goes back to when Hanaya destroyed Hanayo's Haro terminal. Hanaya threatened to take the Astrea F2 too, but decided to not take it to hide what she had done from Hixar. Chall appeared and tried to ask Hanaya about Hixar, and Hanaya answered that Hixar was really alive. After doing what she wanted to do, Hanaya then went away and left a message about the terrorist attack that was about to happen at the HRL Orbital Elevator. Meanwhile, Fon met Hixar inside the HRL Orbital Elevator and told him that he already knew of Hixar's target - the world. Hixar then explained that despite of anything, his true purpose was only to observe. Curious, Hixar also asked Fon of his goal, which Fon answered, "To observe, decide and to act!" Not long, Fon cited the real terrorists who were planning to blow up the HRL Orbital Elevator and caught them single-handedly. However, the bombs they were holding immediately blew up, making a big hole at the side of the building they were in. The scene changes back to Fereshte as Sherilyn tried to recover Hanayo and her Haro terminal. Inside Veda, Hanayo saw Sherilyn and pleaded to Veda to make her return to Fereshte. Veda granted her wish and made her return to her Haro, which made Sherilyn happy. As she returned, Hanayo saw the situation at the HRL Orbital Elevator and Hixar Fermi's real identity. Back at the Orbital Elevator, the terrorist's Hellions started heading to the Pillar of the Orbital Elevator. Hixar retreated from the scene using Gundam Sadalsuud's miniature GN-Field. The UN Forces' Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type took down all but one of the Hellions. Captivated by Fon's earlier remark ("Observe, Decide and Act"), Hixar shot down the remaining Hellion, ignoring the fact that he was not suppose to interfere with the situation. Chapter 11: Reason to Live The chapter begins with Hayana waking up after having nightmares about Hanayo. As she woke up, she swore to herself she wouldn't rest until she erase Hanayo's existence. She was overheard by Hixar, and with her trying to make an excuse about her statement, they began talking about their reasons for living. Later, Hixar and Hanaya met with Fon Spaak as they headed to the Midwestern Africa to observe the area. Despite the increase in support for the poverty plagued area under the present UN, anti-UN sentiments continued to grow. With this, the UN finally decided to weed out the anti-UN groups in the area through force and restricting aids. Hanaya concluded that the situation of the area was hopeless. However, Fon argued that despite the situation, people would still decide to fight. Hanaya couldn't believe it, as Veda had already predicted the outcome, but Fon noted that Veda was not absolute. Hixar then questioned if Fon incited the people to fight, for it ironically would put Fon against Celestial Being. Fon didn't give a direct answer and added that if the main Gundams were still active, he would gladly fight against them regardless. At Fereshte, Chall talked to Hanayo about their former comrade Hixar. Back in Africa, the Anti-UN Groups in the area started fighting against the UN Forces; a situation outside of Veda's prediction. Together with Hanaya, Hixar watched in shock as Fon's ability to surpass Veda made him question about his own value. A GN-X was able to spot them, but Fon rescued them in time, stating that Hixar could find his answer as long as he fights - as long as he still have a GN-Drive. Chapter 12: The Gundams and the World A journalist named Anar Ugai has evidence that Gundams still exist and tried to sell the info to various military organizations. Behind the shadows, Hixar observed the situation, wondering how the info would affect the world. At Fereshte, Chall and Fon talked about the rapid unification brought by the UN. Fon commented that despite the world unification, the conflicts would still happen since he'll still continue fighting. Chall tried to stop him, as it goes against Celestial Being's ideals, but Fon argued that Celestial Being was already gone. He added that if she believed that the organization was still alive, she should search for it instead. As Fon sortied out with Astrea F2, Chall was left torn between Fon and her obligations to Celestial Being. Going back to Hixar, the journalist who carried the info about the Gundams was killed by the HRL authorities. This made Hixar to conclude that the world was not ready with the idea of Gundams returning. Meanwhile, Fon joined an Anti-UN Mobile Suit Group. Chapter 13: Anti-United Nations Forces The chapter starts out with the chapter explaining Fon's past. Back to the present, Fon have some chat with some of his team mates from the Anti-UN Forces group. It was also revealed that it was Fon's idea to inform the journalist Anar about the Gundams. After Fon left, the members talked to themselves about their thoughts on Fon Spaak. Back at Fereshte's base, Chall called out the rest of Fereshte for an emergency briefing. She announced that Fon was to be branded as a traitor and that they should seek Hixar's help to hunt him. Back in Africa, Fon Spaak and the Anti-UN Forces began their attack at a lightly defended military missile base. Their plan was to invade the base and take the armaments that the UN had stored there. During their operation, a group of GNX-607T GN-XIIs suddenly appeared to intercept them. Meanwhile at Fereshte, Hixar and Hanaya was called into Fereshte, and Chall designated Hixar Fermi as their new Gundam Meister. Chapter 14: A New Stage The chapter starts with Fon fighting with the three GN-XIIs while the rest of his teammates pressed on to the military base. At Fereshte's base, Fereshte's meeting with Hixar and Hanaya continues. During the meeting Hayana lunged an attack on the Haro containing Hanayo, but Hixar ordered her to stop. Hixar agreed to Chall's demands and asked for his mission, which Chall explained that he's to hunt down Traitor A13, Fon Spaak. Back in Africa, the Anti-UN Forces continued to press on to their objective. During the operation, a group of the Anti-UN Forces received an unexpected help from Katharon. In Astrea F2, Fon managed to destroy all of the GN-XIIs in the area. At the end, they managed to invade the military base, but learned that there were no armaments inside the base aside from outdated rockets. Fon already predicted the situation without telling the group beforehand and told the group he would use the rockets to launch to space. The Anti-UN Forces then joined with Klaus Grad's Katharon. As Fon headed to space, Hixar and Hanaya followed him using the Orbital Elevator Train. Chapter 15: Euclides The chapter starts with Fon Spaak's past and his supposed plan of dropping raw material asteroids down to Earth. Back to the present, Fon talked to himself about his plans and his view about the one who was forcing the world to unite. Meanwhile, Hixar and Hanaya launched in CB's Space Container and decided to check Celestial Being's facilities to search for Fon. The scene then shifts to Celestial Being's base in Lagrange 2 as Ian and Linda were discussing about the Twin Drive System and the eventual return of Celestial Being. Back at Fereshte, Chall remembered her first meeting with Fon Spaak. While Sherilyn was working on Hanayo's Haro, Hanayo talked to herself about Chall's dilemma and her own desire to help Fon. Sherilyn finished working and asked Hanayo to take care of Fon Spaak. She upgraded Hanayo's Haro so that Hanayo would be able to send her back-up data to other Haro terminals. Using the the ability, Hanayo was able to find Fon, who was presently working on launching the Fereshte factory ship, CBS-68 Euclides. As the two were reunited, Hixar Fermi located Fon's whereabouts. Fon launched in Astrea F2 to face Hixar in Sadalsuud F. Not long, the Euclides was launched from the secret asteroid base. Chapter 16: Assault Fon, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Hixar, which had followed Fon for betrayal, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am mode. Although Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud. A black Gundam Plutone appears. Chapter 17: Project Start The pilot of Black Plutone is Bring Stabity. Black Plutone is not intended for stirring up trouble, it’s a prototype machine (for Gadessa). Bring, who explains how to regain access to data in Veda, offers to collaborate with Fon. And in that instant Fon realizes that he isn’t human. It would be impossible to determine that an Innovator, which is based on human DNA, human from their outward appearance, but Fon came to the conclusion anyway. Seeing that aspect, 874 believes that she can’t hide anything from Fon now. Bring introduces himself as an “Innovator,” he tries to give his name, but he’s prevented with a “I have no interest in attaching sentimental value to names, they’re only tools.” Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Astrea F and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid. There, Hixar’s Sadalsuud appears. Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Seeing this state of affairs, Fon scoffs at him “Are your orders from above that absolute? Crying the name innovator*” Chapter 18: Burst This chapter continues with Hixar vs. Black Plutone. Bring, in Plutone, addresses Hixar saying, “I know who you are. Hixar Fermi, Veda’s ‘eyes’.” Why should Fon Spark try to intervene without orders from Veda? Hixar argues. Why should you participate in Fon’s reckless acts? Bring tells him that it’s because it’s part of Aeolia’s plan. To Hixar who asks what someone who is not part of CB is doing talking about the plan, Bring declares that he is an Innovator and that Hixar is also the same sort of thing, and that they are superior beings that have surpassed humanity.Hixar is shocked to learn that he isn’t human.To Bring who chastises him saying that he should be glad, Hixar objects by shouting “You’re wrong!”He declares, “Certainly, there’s a chance I might not be human. But, I’m not an Innovator. I’m Hixar Fermi. I’m nothing other than that!” Bring informs him that the reason Ribbons let Hixar live was that it would be beneficial if Veda collected data through Hixar, because that data would end up in Ribbons and his Innovator's hands. Bring turns his gun toward Hixar and adds that if he won’t obey, the plan takes precedence. But Hixar declares “Then fight me! As one person, Hixar Fermi. I absolutely cannot lose if you fight as an Innovator who is bound by the plan.”Once again Bring and Hixar’s fight begins.Meanwhile, Ribbons and Regene were inspecting Fon’s plan. By dropping an asteroid and causing damage on a global scale, the angered masses would support the government’s armed forces reorganization plan. If that happened, humanity’s will would unite and the plan could proceed to the next stage. And so, shouldn’t we just leave Fon alone? Regene concludes. Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battles Black Plutone Gundam while Fon send asteroids with GN Drive Tau attached to it towards Earth. Black Plutone Gundam uses its GN beam rifle to take down Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but it uses sensor shield to block it. Bring stops and tries to convince Hixar is an innovator. Hixar responds by going Trans-Am and shooting at him with a GN sniper rifle, but he blocks it with GN Field. He keeps on shooting Black Gundam Plutone till finally he destroys it. Bring uses the escape pod to retreat. Chapter 19: Veda Fon Spaak send asteroids with GN Drive Tau attached to it towards Earth. Aber Rindt commanding a fleet of Battlecruiser to destroy the asteroids. Aber Rindt in command of Battlecruisers, Virgia Class, and Laohu manage to destroy all the asteroids with GN Drive Tau. In the Euclides, Hixar and Fon team up once more to travel to the dark side of the moon to find VEDA. Fon in Gundam Astraea Type F2 and Hixar in Gundam Sadalsuud Type F sorties out leaving Hayana and Hayano behind in the Euclides. A Black Rasiel Gundam appears Hixar is stunned to see that it's him piloting the gundam. The Hixar clone was not alone, as a Black GN Sefer piloted by a Grave clone appears combining into Black Sefer Rasiel Gundam. Hixar in his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battled the cloned Hixar and Grave in a black Sefer Rasiel Gundam. Meanwhile, Fon battles the black Innovator versions of Gundams' Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhood, and Plutone. Chapter 20: Fon Spaak All black Innovator versions of Gundams' Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhood, and Plutone attack Fon all at once, but he easily deflected theirs attacks. The Hixar clone sends GN Proto Bits to attack Hixar's Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. He activates Trans-Am to take Black Black Sefer Rasiel Gundam's GN Proto Bits. Fon Spark takes down the Black Astraea, Sadalsuud, and Abulhood single handledly by himself using Trans-Am. Then he goes after Bring Stability's Black Plutone Gundam. Hixar overcomes his emotions of killing Grave and kills the Grave clone leaving the Hixar clone enraged. The Hixar clone charges towards Hixar at the same time shooting at him. Sadulsaad sensor shield blocked off the Hixar clone attacks while Hixar manage to deliver the final blow to Black Rasiel Gundam killing the Hixar clone. Fon uses Trans-Am with the Gundam Astraea Type F2 and charges with a GN beam saber towards Black Plutone as it did the same. Bring sliced Gundam Astraea Type F2 left arm off and Fon destroys the Black Plutone. Bring Stability managed to escape. Fon follow Bring and landed on Celestial Being to search for VEDA. Once he found VEDA and he talks to Ribbons. Ribbons says, "Veda is the main terminal core, but there is one spare. I was preparing to move the main features already there." Fon begins to smile and its the last thing we see of him. In AD 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore, and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte and they are helping Celestial Being on the development of Gundam 00. Hayano leaves Gundam Astraea Type F2 on the moon and disappeared with the Euclides along with a main terminal. A-Laws is formed to take down terrorist acts. Hixar and Hayana left Celestial Beings base to travel around in search of Fon Spaak. Mobile Units Celestial Being ;Fereshte *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F **GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *Assault Container *CBS-68 Euclides ;Ptolemaios *GN-000 0 Gundam *GN-001 Gundam Exia *GN-002 Gundam Dynames **GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo *GN-003 Gundam Kyrios *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh *GN-005 Gundam Virtue *CBS-70 Ptolemaios ;Team Trinity *GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei *Trinity Mothership UN Forces/ESF *GNX-603T GN-X **GNX-603T GN-X E.S.F Type *GNX-607T GN-XII **GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword **GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon *Baikal-class *EDI-40-II Laohu *Virginia-Class Carrier Innovators *GN-XXXB Black Rasiel **GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel *GNY-001B Black Gundam Astraea *GNY-002B Black Gundam Sadalsuud *GNY-003B Black Gundam Abulhool *GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone *GNR-000B Black GN Sefer Union *SVMS-01 Union Flag *SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type *SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom *SVMS-01O Over Flag AEU *AEU-05 AEU Hellion *AEU-09 AEU Enact **AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Colors *AEU-09Y812/A Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type *AEU-MA07013 Agrissa HRL *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type *MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type *MAJ-P13 Feimeng **MAJ-P13AI Feimeng AI-Controlled Type *MAJ-V34 Jiachong **MAJ-V34AI Jiachong AI-Controlled Type PMC Trust *AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type *AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Azadistan *MSER-04 Anf External Links *00F on Official Site (Japanese) *Fereshte on Wikipedia *Gundam 00F Manga in Youtube *00F in Mangafox Category:Anno Domini Category:Series